


Hit The Floor

by LittleMissOddballl (LittleMissOddball)



Series: Fluffy Storm Clouds [5]
Category: Arashi (Band), Jpop, JunToshi - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Song Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4398071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissOddball/pseuds/LittleMissOddballl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun empties his shot glass in a futile attempt to empty whatever thoughts he had of his beloved Riida when he learns his love can no longer be his. But fate is no friend when Jun encounters said love in a local bar he frequents. A night of dancing, drinks and restraints thrown out the window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit The Floor

**Author's Note:**

> This is a song fanfic featuring Ohno's solo, Hit the Floor from their 2013 album, Love That being said, when reading this, make sure to read alongside Hit the Floor for full effect.
> 
> Lyrics translation credits to yarukizero . livejournal . com  
> Feel free to Comment and show some love by hitting the Kudos button.

_C'mon, baby_ _Hit the floor_ _C'mon, baby_ _Hit the floor_ _  
  
__C'mon, baby_ _Let's go to another world_ _Together with you to another world_ __  


_That's right, you're definitely tonight's secret lady_

_C'mon, baby_ _Let's go to another world_ _Together with you_

_Like how bubbles fade, the glass is about to disappear soon._ _So come over to this side_ _  
__A scent that tickles at my nose dances around_ \---

Loud party music boomed through the speakers and colourful lights flashed in rhythm. Teens, girls and boys, shot glasses in hand jumped up and down getting drunk, and making out with every random stranger they can find. The smell of perfume mixed with the scent of bodily fluids and alcohol as the party continued in the local bar of the college neighbourhood.

In the midst of all this, Jun sat at the counter, alone and gulping down his seventh shot of Bourbon. He slammed down his shot glass and asked for another.

“Gimme another, master.”

“Got your heart broken or something, bud?” The bartender remarked, as he poured in another for the young man. Jun takes in a few sips.

_More like it shattered into a gazillion pieces and flew off with the wind._

His shot glass was nearly empty when someone sits beside him and orders the drink the same one he has. Jun is surprised as he recognizes that voice and realizing that the person beside him is Ohno.

“Master, Bourbon. On the rocks.”

He wouldn’t mistake that voice for anyone else. The posture the way he sat, he was positive, it was his precious Riida that got his heart broken that same night.

But it seems that Ohno hadn’t recognized him yet and the lights were so dim he himself could hardly see the other’s face.

Nevertheless, Ohno scoots toward him voluntarily and strikes a conversation.

“Great night for a party huh?”

_Great night indeed,_

Jun just nodded.

“You alone?”

Once again, he nods in agreement. Ohno really couldn’t see him.

Could this be his chance?

“You can’t speak huh? That’s fine, I guess. You’re pretty approachable. Do you think you would mind listening to an old man ramble?”

_Old Man, he says. If he only knew who he was talking to, and what he had always thought of him._

Jun shakes his head. Despite the crappy lighting, he could tell Ohno was delighted to have someone to talk to.

 

_No one else here has such an enchanting gaze  
_

_Before you get noticed by someone else, I'll become your daring escort who's longing for love_

 

But while Ohno keeps talking, Jun listens silently for fear Ohno might realize it was him and things would get out of hand. He would just constantly nod or shake his head, raise his glass in agreement, but that was it. The music changes into a slow Latin song and Jun looks at Ohno, who was sipping from his shot glass.

God he looked like an angel. He had always looked like an angel, but tonight, under the dim lighting and the tempting music, his angel was dangerously sending out signals to him. He was starting to lose control.  He had to keep himself in check so he decides to bid his good bye after finishing his last drink so nothing would happen.

However his plans go down the drain when he gulps down the remains of his drinks and begins to stand when Ohno takes him by the arm. He shudders as his arm felt the soft palm take hold of him. This wasn’t good.

“You’re leaving? Do stay, and dance with me.”

Jun was reluctant, he had the feeling he would be found out. He tries to wiggle his way out of it however it was getting hard to refuse him without having to let the other hear his voice. Reluctantly, Jun agrees and is dragged by the hand onto the dance floor.

It felt like there were more people than there were at the beginning as Jun felt Ohno being pressed to him by the crowd. They begin dancing, their bodies still pressing against each other to the tempting song. All Jun could do was stare. He was dancing but his eyes remained locked onto his partner who was now dancing dangerously close to him. He tried to keep his mind focused somewhere else, but to no avail.

 Ohno has always been the best dancer in Arashi. And no one knew that more than Jun who had always kept his eyes on him, studying him carefully, every sway of his hips, every curve, and the grace he would show in his footwork. If he danced so well, what would he be like, squirming underneath him, clinging onto Jun and screaming his name in pleasure?

 

_Let's escape the light._ _On ships that made even skyscrapers float_ _  
_

_Stranger without a name, welcome to the other side of dreams_

 

Jun would never dare tell anyone his thoughts. It was taboo in his work. They weren’t allowed to fall in love. He was male, and so was his love and he wouldn’t know how Ohno would react. He was to maintain his image. But he was okay. Watching him, it was fine. If at least only in his dreams, they were together, it was fine.

But now, even that is forbidden.

For his love now had a significant someone.

 It broke his heart once he knew about it. It wasn’t made public, but he was the first one who knew. Ohno told him personally. He was called “a good friend” If being friend-zoned wasn’t bad enough, it seemed that Ohno really loved the girl. So what could he do but smile and congratulate him with a huge smile on his face. He would tell him he would pray for their happiness. And then before the tears could show themselves, he excused himself and ended up in a local bar, alone and drowning himself in alcohol. Even tonight, as Ohno talked to him, all his words ever contained was his beloved and how wonderful it felt to be with her. It hurt so much to just listen. During the entire conversation he had wanted to blurt out countless times how mistaken Ohno was and how Jun wanted the chance to prove he was better.

He never thought it would lead up to this moment. But now that it’s here, he believed it was a work of fate. A chance like this would never come again.

He throws all his restraints out the window and drowns himself in the music and in Ohno, holding him close, feeling him up, making Ohno go crazy with every touch , every caress. No one would know. Not Ohno. Not his lover. No one. Not even Jun Matsumoto.

After all, he wasn’t Jun, or MatsuJun or J. And he wasn’t dancing with Ohno or the Riida of Arashi.

He was just a stranger with no name, dancing with his dream on the other side of paradise.

_Baby_ _I'll show you an unknown world_ _  
__I think you'll definitely like it_ _Another world_ _  
__If there's anything that makes you sad, then I'll hide it away for a hundred million years_ _  
__Baby_ _That back that you bared to me, I won't let anyone else touch it_ _  
__It's no use worrying about things outside the window_ _They're just traps to split us apart_ _  
__I'll never let you go_.

\--------------------

Jun presses the stop button and leans back on his chair to digest what he had just heard. Ohno bounds toward him and takes him by the shoulders. “Jun-kun? What do you think?”

Jun feels his inner wall collapse as he takes one hand Ohno had on his shoulders and pulls Ohno towards him, just close enough for their foreheads to touch. He looks up at him, with the same eyes he had that night.

“J-Jun...-kun?”

“It was good. I feel the real you in it.”

_C'mon, baby_ _Hit the floor_ _C'mon, baby_ _Hit the floor_ __  
  
_C'mon, baby_ _Let's go to another world_ _Together with you to another world_ __  
_That's right, you're definitely tonight's secret lady_ _  
_ _C'mon, baby_ _Let's go to another world_ _Together with you._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The girl Ohno is in love with may or maybe an OC, btw. and if anyone is curious. Yes, it's an open ending. Love lots~


End file.
